


Skid Marks

by Black_cat_nonsense



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Banter, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Graphic Description of Injuries, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, One Shot, chill at first, then it gets bad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_cat_nonsense/pseuds/Black_cat_nonsense
Summary: After an accident with Sonic earlier that day, Tails tells the story of the first time he saw the hedgehog seriously hurt.





	Skid Marks

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know who Tangle the Lemur is go check out the IDW comics! Her and Whisper are my new babies :3c
> 
> Also another reminder: This story has graphic description of injuries. If you can't handle that sort of thing, don't read!

Air shot past Tails' face as he raced above the well-known blue-blur in his Tornado. He leaned out of the cockpit to watch his hero/big brother race across the landscape. Despite knowing him for what felt like his whole life, Tails was still amazed at how easily Sonic could duck and weave through obstacles so quickly. _Even if I could make a machine that could move as fast as Sonic, I wouldn't have the reflexes necessary to not crash into the first tree in my path!_ Tails mused. A crackly voice cut through his thoughts, “Are you boys done goofing around yet?”

Tails giggled as Sonic's whine came through the communicator next, “C'mon Amy, we've only been gone for like, five minutes.”

“Try twenty, hedgehog. The village still needs repairs after that last Badnik attack!” Amy reminded them.

“We've been there _all_. _day_.” Sonic groaned,“And we're the ones who _saved_ the village from the Badniks in the first place.” 

Amy sighed, exasperated, “Sonic, I know you don't like to be cooped up in one place but this was a serious attack! We could use as much help as we can get.”

Tails started to feel a little guilty, but Sonic was still arguing, “Ames, I know I'm one impatient 'hog but I've seriously hit my limit. All that construction work is too slow-going! If I stick around any longer I'd just be a bur in your side. I'm no good at that kind of stuff anywa-” Sonic was interrupted by his own yelp then the transmission suddenly cut. Tail's heart lept into his throat.

Clearly Amy felt the same because her panicked voice shouted through the translator, “Sonic? Sonic!? Tails, what happened?? Is he okay?!?”

“H-hang on Amy, I'm trying to figure it out!” Tails yelled back, flipping off his communicator. He knew that wasn't the smartest thing to do and Amy certainly won't be happy with him, but her freaking out wasn't helping his own anxiety.

He turned the Tornado around sharply and started scanning the ground for the blue hedgehog. Badniks were out of the question, the Tornado's radar would have picked them up by now. Tails' anxiety was on the rise as he tried (and failed) to keep a certain reality-altering villain off his mind. 

He soon spotted the hedgehog and angled the plane downwards in a near-suicidal dive, his years of experience allowing him to land safely instead of crashing nose-first into the ground. Tails jumped out of the cockpit and made a mad dash towards Sonic, who was sitting calmly on the ground and talking into the communicator on his wrist, “-yes I'm fine Amy, really! I just got a - _little_ \- distracted and tripped over a dumb root or something. Tails' even here now, everything's _fine_.”

Tails barely breathed a sigh of relief as he slid next to the hedgehog and immediately started to look him over. Normally a simple trip while running would only result in a few scrapes or bruising, maybe a cut if there were rocks around, but Sonic was anything but normal. There were large wounds dotting his arms and legs, one on his cheek as well, where the fur and skin had been rubbed off, leaving deep red gouges, contrasting Sonic's natural blue hue. He had a nick in one ear and a couple of bruises, but otherwise seemed fine. Tails gingerly lifted Sonic's arm as he asked, “You alright Sonic?”

“Yeah, just caught off guard for a couple seconds before spindashin' to safety. Too bad a couple seconds means a whole lot more for me than other people.” He joked.

Tails shook his head but quipped right back, “Sometimes you're just too fast for your own good.”

As Sonic laughed, Tails noticed he was sitting funny, like he was leaning to one side. It was the kind of thing most people wouldn't even notice, but Tails knew better. Sonic had a bad habit of not letting people know when he got hurt, but after years of living with the hedgehog, Tails knew the signs. “Hey Sonic, what foot did you trip on?” Tails asked nonchalantly as he pretended to keep examining Sonic's arm.

“The left..one...” Sonic said trailing off, catching wind of the fox's plan.

_I got you_ Tails smirked. “Take off your left shoe and sock please.”

Sonic's ear twitched. “Not happenin'.”

“Sonic I know you're hurt, let me look at it.” Tails chided, crossing his arms.

“I'm _fine_ Tails.” He assured.

“Sonic T. Hedgehog, _take off your shoe._ ” Tails ordered.

Sonic rolled his eyes muttering something like “Geeze you sound like Amy” before complying to the fox's demands. Sonic stripped the foot slowly and although he didn't flinch, the low speed was a clear indicator it hurt. Tails settled himself down in-front of the hedgehog and gently examined the foot. “You're ankle's all purple and swollen,” Tails explained as he looked at it, “I'd be surprised if you didn't break it.”

Sonic sighed, “That's what I was afraid of.”

Tails smiled at him, “Maybe the king of speed should've looked where he was going.”

“Maybe you should cut the king some slack cuz he's had a long day.” Sonic quipped back, ruffling Tail's hair.

Tails giggled and swatted away Sonic's hand, then stood up and offered his, “Let's get you back to the village so you can get looked at properly.”

Sonic rolled his eyes, but took Tails' hand and let himself be pulled up, balancing on one foot. “Need some help getting to the Tornado?” Tails offered.

“Nah, I got this.” Sonic said, taking a big hop.

He only took a couple more before getting thrown off balance. His arms waved through the air and he leaned dangerously to one side before Tails caught his left arm and steadied him, throwing the hedgehog a smug look. Sonic stuck his tongue out at him but didn't refuse the help this time. Together they hobbled towards the airplane.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tangle knew she shouldn't have been eaves-dropping on the pink hedgehog but she was glad she did. Once she heard the transmission cut off and Amy started yelling, she was just about to round up a posse of people to go rescue him, but stopped herself when she noticed Amy had calmed down. However, in her freak-out Amy had wandered were the communicator was just out of hearing range for the young lemur, and the need to know what was going on was eating her up. Unable to contain her curiosity anymore, Tangle burst out of her hiding place asking, “Are they okay?!?” 

Amy shrieked, then put a hand over her heart, “Oh! it's just you Tangle, you scared the chaos out of me!”

Tangle grinned sheepishly, “Sorry Amy, but Sonic and Tails, they're alright, right?”

“Yes, they're fine. Tails said they're flying back now,” Amy explained, “And you really shouldn't ease-drop on people, y'know.”

Tangle's ears drooped a little from the scolding, “Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm too curious for my own good sometimes.” She shrugged.

Amy shook her head smiling, before it snapped up at the sound of a familiar bi-plane overhead. “They're back!” Tangle shouted as she took off after the plane, with Amy in pursuit. 

Tangle raced through her village, swinging on lamp posts and off buildings, until she reached the landing site; the dust stirred up from the Tornado was still settling. “Hey Tails!! Hey So-” Her words and her body came to a screeching halt.

Tails had been helping Sonic out of the plane and Tangle looked the hedgehog up and down; He had a large gauze taped over his cheek and bandages all over his arms and legs that were already stained a dark red, not to mention the violet bruises she saw all over as well. His left foot had no shoe on and was swollen up; it appeared Sonic couldn't put any weight on it, as he had to lean on Tails for support. Despite the painful-looking injuries Sonic still gave her a smile and a wave, “Hi Tangle, good to see you again!”

Tangle's mouth opened and closed a couple times before she was able to speak, “What happened!?!?”

“You trip over something going nearly the speed of sound and you're bound to pick up a couple of scrapes.” Sonic shrugged.

“You'd think he'd have a better handle on his speed judging by how much he brags about it.” Tails teased.

“Ha ha,” Sonic said sarcastically.

Tangle looked dumbfounded at the pair as Amy finally caught up. She gasped as she looked Sonic over, then strolled right up to him. “If you would have just stayed here and helped this wouldn't have happened,” She tutted.

“If you wouldn't have been _nagging me_ , I wouldn't have been distracted.” Sonic shot back.

“Mmm-Hmm,” Amy hummed, “Let's get you to the doctor.” She said, taking his arm.

Tangle watched them hobble away, flabbergasted. “How?!?!” She shouted, making Tails jump.

“Uhh, what?” Tails asked, rubbing his ear from the sudden explosion of noise.

“How are you all so chill about this?!? Sonic looks like he was hit by a TRUCK!!” Tangle said, animatedly waving her arms.

Tails blinked for a second before chuckling, “That's just how it is with Sonic. Guess you can say the faster they are the harder they fall. Heck, compared to some of the stuff he's been through before, this is practically a scraped knee!”

Tangle looked mortified and Tails felt a twinge of guilt. He coughed into his fist and tried again, “Uh, what I meant is I know it looks bad, but it's fine! Sonic can bounce back from anything, trust me.”

Tangle shuddered, “If that's what a _skinned knee_ looks like for Sonic, I don't wanna know what a BAD injury is like.”

“Oh yeah, it can get pretty ugly. A heroic heart with an impulsive streak isn't the best combination at times,” Tails nodded. A far off look then came to his eyes, as if he were remembering something, “heh, kinda reminds me of the first time _I_ saw him badly injured.”

Tails turned and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Tangle three inches away from his face. Her eyes were practically sparkling as she whispered, “And?”

“And?” Tails asked back, his voice a few octaves higher than normal.

Tangle rolled her eyes, “C'mon, you can't just get all distant and crap and NOT tell me the story!”

“Uh-h,” Tails stuttered, “Didn't you just say you _didn't_ want to know what a bad injury looked like for Sonic?”

“Pssh,” Tangle waved him off, “Don't listen to past me, she's crazy!”

“I-I really don't think you'd want to, it 's not pretty.” Tails tried to dissuade her again, regretting ever opening his mouth in the first place.

“OOOOOH!!!! That just makes me MORE CURIOUS!!!!” Tangle shouted, vibrating.

Tails looked like he wanted to argue more, but then he gave in and sighed, “Alright, calm down. I'll tell it-”

“Yes!!” Tangle interrupted, pumped her fists in the air.

“But _no interrupting_! And it gets bad, like _seriously bad_ , so if you want me to stop at any point-”

“Psh,” Tangle scoffed, “I'm not some little kid Tails, I can take it! Don't pull any punches!” 

Tails shook his head a bit, exasperated. He was trying to talk himself out of it as much as her. Oh well, “Here goes nothing.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It happened a little while after I first met Sonic, a few months I think. It was a clear day on Mobius, and the sky was as blue as ever. There were few large clouds here and there, but otherwise the sky was spotless! At the time I thought it was perfect flying weather, but I should have paid more attention to those clouds...._

_“OoOoh, ominous!”_

_Tangle!_

_“Sorry!!”_

_*sigh *, anyway, Sonic and I were flying the Tornado. He was standing on the wings like always..._

“Any sign of Robotnik, Sonic?” Tails' voice barely squeaked above the wind.

Sonic looked over his shoulder to grin at his partner. “Nah, everything's clear up here!” Sonic said giving tails a thumbs up.

_We /said/ we were looking for Robotnik's mechs, but actually-_

_“WAIT WAIT, who's Robotnik?”_

_Oh right, you wouldn't know. He was, still is in a sense, Eggman, though he's a lot more eccentric nowadays._

_“Ohhhh, so THAT'S why his mechs are called Badniks!”_

_Exactly! So as I was saying, Sonic and I weren't actually looking for Rob-uh, Eggman, we were really just goofing off in the Tornado, doing tricks and stuff._

Tails was dragging the Tornado back up into the air after a barrel-roll-turned-nose-dive and Sonic was cheering and hollering, “That was some nice piloting Tails!”

“Heh,” Tails chuckled, glowing from the compliment, “Yeah, I've picked up a couple tricks.”

Sonic grinned, “Glad to hear it! It's pretty great to have another pilot around.”

Tails smiled as he tilted his head slightly, not catching on to the hedgehog's mischievous tone, “Why's that?”

Sonic's grin doubled. “Cuz I can do stuff like this-!” Sonic suddenly back-flipped off the Tornado's wings causing Tails to shriek.

_“Ohhh! Ohhhh!! This is were he totally eats it, right?!”_

_Tangle!! Let me tell the story!!_

_“Sorry!”_

Tails plunged the plane downwards once again, quickly catching sight of the falling hedgehog. Sonic seemed completely unperturbed that this could be his untimely demise; he was stretched out horizontally with his hands behind his head as if he were sprawled on a sofa. Tails had half a mind to be angry at him, but was currently preoccupied in just keeping Sonic alive. The plane soon came to be level with the hedgehog, then continued and dove down under him. Sonic landed on the wings and Tails pulled up again, scooping him out of the air. As the plane climbed into the sky once more, Tails leaned back in his seat breathing heavily. He sent an exasperated look at Sonic, who simple winked back, “Nice work!”

“Please *gulp* don't *pant* do that again...”

_Thankfully, Sonic decided to cut me some slack and we flew peacefully for a few hours, just talking._

_“Wait wait, you're tellin' me 'mr. speed demon' was actually willing to sit still for HOURS?!”_

_Well, yeah! He may be the fastest person on Mobius, but he's also the laziest. If there's no adventure happening, you can bet he's stretched out fast asleep somewhere!_

_“Wow, just when you think you know a guy.”_

They had flown in silence for a while, but neither of them minded. They had long outgrown the awkward silences that used to settle between them. Thinking back on it, Tails just couldn't believe how much his life had changed in such a short amount of time. From being the outcast kid to the partner of the best hero on Mobius! But not just a hero though, Tails felt like he had found something more, like he had a real family now. 

Then, suddenly remembering why they were out there, Tails frowned. Robotnik, the crazed megalomaniac and Sonic's arch nemesis, hung over them like a dark cloud. His conniving genius has cooked up mechs that stopped Tails' heart just by looking at them! But Sonic wasn't scared of him. Tails sighed, wishing bravery could come as easily to him as it did to Sonic.

Sonic glanced over and noticed the frown on the fox's muzzle. “Hey, what's wrong short-stack?” Sonic prompted.

Tails glanced up quickly as if being pulled out of thought, then looked a little embarrassed. “O-oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about...stuff.” Tails put awkwardly.

As if he could read Tails' mind, Sonic asked, “Is it about Robotnik?”

Caught off guard, Tails simply stared at Sonic in shock. He considered lying, but knew Sonic would see right through it, so instead he nodded sheepishly. Sonic smiled, “Don't worry about him. Sure the ol' doc's crazy, but we can stop him no problem.”

“Y-you mean _you_ can stop him.”

Sonic gave him a look. “Psh, no way Tails, I need you! You're super smart, an amazing pilot-”

“ _Please_ don't jump off the plane again.”

Sonic snickered, “ _And_ you're fun to be around!”

Tails looked down, ears flattening, “But I'm nowhere near as brave as you.”

Sonic shook his head, “Tails you're like, the bravest guy I know.”

“But-but I'm always afraid of Robotnik's mechs!” Tails protested.

“And who said being brave was not being afraid? Think of it this way; there are these giant machines that terrify you, but you stand up against them anyway and take 'em down! That sounds like bravery if you ask me.”

Tails sat in thought for a moment. Then his frown upturned slightly. “You really mean all that, Sonic?” He asked.

“Of course I do buddy!” Sonic confirmed, ruffling the kit's fur causing him to giggle, “And don't worry about ol' buttnik. I'll always be there to protect ya!”

Tails grinned, his heart feeling light once again. 

_“Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!”_

_C'mon, it wasn't that cute! It's actually kind of embarrassing...._

_“No way that was ADORABLE!”_

_Well prepare yourself, this is when things start going south._

_“Noooo! You guys were having a moment and everything!!”_

Tails hummed happily to himself, thinking about what Sonic said. He was so caught up in his thoughts he barely heard Sonic repeatedly saying his name. “-Tails!”

Tails snapped out of it. “Y-yeah, Sonic?”

“That seems like a pretty nasty cloud up ahead, we should go around it.” Sonic said, gesturing in-front him.

Tails looked ahead and saw what he was talking about; the cloud looked nothing like the harmless white puffs that were around earlier. It was a deep, dark grey, and it towered high up in the sky. Occasional flashes of lightning rippled throughout the cloud. Sonic was right, there was no way he wanted to tango with _this_ cloud. “Roger that, Sonic!” Tails saluted.

Tails tipped the yoke slightly and the Tornado obeyed, easily gliding to the left of the cloud. As they got closer Tails noticed something strange; The flashes he assumed were lightning looked nothing like lightning at all. Lightning was quick, a flash downwards and then its done, but the lights in the clouds appeared then flickered, lasting much longer and staying in one place. As a spot particularly close to them lit up, Tails made out the hazy outline of something round. “Ummm, Sonic? I think there's something in the-”

A robotic claw shot out of the cloud and gashed the Tornado's right wing. The bi-plane shuddered violently and began spiraling downwards, thick black smoke trailing out of the broken wing. Sonic had a death grip on the Tornado's cloth cover while Tails fought desperately to bring it under control. He pulled and shoved the yoke but the Tornado wouldn't budge from its sickening spin. Sonic was yelling something that Tail's couldn't hear over the wailing wind and warning alarms. Tails poured over the Tornado's dashboard but he could no longer make sense of it. The flashing lights and alarms disoriented him, and in his panic the knowledge of what each button or switch did escaped him. As Tails began to seize up, a pair of hands roughly grabbed his shoulders. Sonic's voice was suddenly in his ear, “Fly yourself to safety Tails, I'll handle the Tornado!”

Before he could question it, Sonic's hands switched from his shoulders to under his arms and Tails was flung out of the plane. He spun wildly through the air before his hands shot outwards and he steadied himself. He quickly spotted the bi-plane; it was still spinning and was plummeting much faster than he was. Tails froze in panic as he realized Sonic would not be able to take control of the Tornado in time. _C'mon Tails! you have a big brain, use it!_ He silently berated himself, trying to decide what to do.

His first instinct was to fly over and grab Sonic, but the Tornado was spinning too fast to safely reach the cock-pit. The next best plan of action was to have Sonic jump out of the cock-pit, then the only thing Tails would have to dodge were the chunks of shrapnel flying off of the now-burning wing. Confident in his decision, Tails flew as close as he dared before screaming, “Sonic! You have to jump!”

Tails didn't see any movement. Fearing Sonic couldn't hear him, he screamed louder, “The Tornado's out of control, you won't be able to pull up in time! You have to jump!!”

Still nothing. Tails heart stopped once he realized that Sonic probably would have already jumped out by now, if something wasn't stopping him. He could be stuck, or unconscious, or _worse_ -

His stomach lurched and Tails froze in mid-air. He could only watch with wide eyes as the plane fell closer, and closer, and closer to the earth.

A finale, desperate scream tore through him, then the Tornado collided into the ground.

_“oh no.....”_

_Are you okay? I can stop if-_

_“N-no! Keep going!”_

After an eternity, Tails' feet touched the ground. He trembled slightly as he glanced around the crash site. The heat and grit in the air caused the already-building tears in his eyes to overflow. Scrubbing at his face with one arm, Tails started to take shaky steps towards what was left of the Tornado. The plane had hit the ground nose-first, sliding across the earth before it flipped and rolled and broke apart, leaving the hull far off from the original impact site. Tails picked his way carefully around the deep gouges in the earth, the smoke making it hard to see clearly. Tails' small voice, hoarse and scratchy, echoed through the thick atmosphere, “Sonic? Can you hear me?”

Tails strained his ears, but the only sounds he could hear were a few, small, crackling fires and the occasional groan of metal as it settled. He continued, wobbly, towards the wreckage.

When he reached the hull Tails wasted no time in searching for the missing hedgehog. He picked through the piles of metal for a while, until he spotted a familiar blue under a large panel that used to be part of the Tornado's wing. Tails ran as fast as he could manage on the uneven ground towards it. Without thinking he grabbed the panel then yowled; the metal was searing hot. He shook his hands for only a second, before grabbing the panel once again. With a grunt of effort and a huff of pain, Tails pulled the panel sideways off of his friend, letting it fall over to the dirt with a thud. The sight that greeted him underneath knocked the air from his lungs.

Sonic laid on his side, un-moving amongst the rubble. The side of him that had been touching the panel, including his left leg, arm, and part of his face, was bright red and blistery, while darker marks of charred skin and quills trailed his entire form; the smell from the burnt flesh caused Tails to gag. Bruises littered his body as well, the biggest being a swelling purple mass in the center of his forehead. Dried blood trailed down his mouth and chin, while small cuts on his arms and a nasty gash on his stomach provided some fresh. Bits of shrapnel stuck out in odd places. Large chunks of quills on his head and back were missing. His clothes were battered. The shoulder he was lying on seemed to be up higher than it should be able to go, and Tails realized it was dislocated. Some of the fingers on his left hand were bent in painful directions and Sonic's right lower-leg was snapped in half, the tip of the Tibia poking through the skin.

Tails couldn't breath. He doubled over in a dry heave mingled with a sob, squeezing his eyes shut. His entire frame trembled. Tails dragged air into his lungs but breathed it out too quickly to gain any oxygen until his head began to feel light. He swayed on his feet as new tears threatened to crash down his cheeks. _Calm down, calm down!_ his mind screamed at him, _you won't be able to help Sonic like this!_

_If he's even able to be helped_ , a worried part of his mind whispered, threatening to send him over the edge. _No! I have to be able help Sonic! I'm **going** to help Sonic!_ Tails shook his head, _he can't be d-de-_ He wouldn't even finish the thought. 

Squeezing his own arms, Tails slowed his breaths, forcing them to be long and deliberate. When his breathing was under control he cracked open his eyes again, refusing to let panic creep back into his mind. He scanned over the area around him praying the first-aid kit had landed close, but there was no such luck. Tails' refused to be disheartened, he couldn't afford to be. He cleared a space next to the broken hedgehog and knelt down.

Tails rolled Sonic on his back then leaned forward and gently laid his ear on Sonic's chest; the sound of his heartbeat and breathing comforting the fox a little. He then gently felt around Sonic's neck and silently thanked chaos it wasn't broken. Next, he peeled off the other's gloves, being especially ginger around the broken fingers, and ripped them into thick strips of cloth. With Sonic's gloves, and one of his own, Tails made a bandage long enough to wrap around Sonic's torso. He mused it was comical that their gloves were big enough to make such a bandage, but felt no humor in the situation. He then fastened it securely around the stomach wound. The shrapnel that was shallow enough for Tails to pry out he did, but some was buried too deep into Sonic's flesh.

He moved around to Sonic's other side and lifted the dislocated arm. Tails maneuvered it until it was above the socket. Taking a deep breath, he shoved the arm back. It moved back into place with a satisfying *pop!*. Tails glanced down at the broken leg and realized he needed a splint. 

Jumping up, Tails immediately began searching for something suitable. He tirelessly sifted through heaps of metal, ignoring the pain from his burns and not caring about the cuts he gained on his fingers, until he found a pipe roughly the size of Sonic's lower leg. It was a bit jagged around one end, but it would have to do. He raced back to the hedgehog. Setting the pipe aside, Tails carefully stretched Sonic's right leg out until it was flat on the ground. After adjusting it a bit, Tails pushed down hard, using all of his body weight, until the bone was set, relatively, back in place. He then tied the pipe to Sonic's leg using his other glove-turned-rope, ensuring it wouldn't be able to move. Being satisfied that the major injuries were secure, Tails knew it was time to find help.

Tails looked Sonic over one last time, checking for any hidden or missed injuries, until he was sure Sonic was safe enough to move. He then shuffled an arm under the hedgehog's back on his un-burned side, shimming around the back spines as to not get pricked, and hooked his other arm underneath Sonic's legs. With some effort, Tails lifted the hedgehog up. He stumbled back, wobbling precariously, but regained his footing. “Don't worry Sonic, this time I'll protect you.” Tails murmured to his unconscious brother.

Taking off into the air, Tails prayed that help would be close.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So I flew Sonic out a little ways until we found a village. Luckily they were pretty close and happy to help! You should have seen Sonic during the recovery though, without being able to run he got sooo snappy.” Tails giggled at the memory.

“Wow, that's so wild!!!” Tangle cheered, “Is it like that all the time for you guys??”

“Thankfully no, I don't think my heart could take it,” Tails said covering his heart with his hand, “But Sonic does attract a lot crazy. That's why I installed a Badnik-scanner on the Tornado. I didn't want anything to sneak up on us again.”

Tangle nodded sagely, “Smart!”

The pair suddenly jumped as the aforementioned blue-blur hollered, “Heya Tails! Hi Tangle!”

Turning, they saw Sonic wobbling confidently towards them; he was covered in fresh bandages and his hurt foot had a wrap around it. Tails jumped up and ran to hug his big brother. Sonic caught him laughing, but then winced, “Ah, careful around the foot Tails.”

“Sorry,” Tails apologized backing up, “Buuut I'm guessing it's not broken?”

Sonic grinned, “Nope! It takes a lot more than a branch to break this hedgehog!”

“Like an airplane crash?” Tangle giggled.

“Huh?” Sonic questioned, not catching the lemur's comment, but was cut off by Tails scolding him, “Sonic are you even supposed to be walking yet?? You're making the healing process longer for no reason!”

Tangle watched as Tails dragged Sonic back towards the clinic still scolding him, and she laughed. “Those two are crazy,” She declared to herself, “I'm so glad they're my friends!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Sonic, sorry for mangling you lol
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This was originally just going to be a one-shot buuuuut i have an idea for a sequel, however im not 100% sure if i should write it. What do you guys think?


End file.
